The Lost Feeling
by Onna Nazo
Summary: Yuki Sun, the 15 year old girl seeking for revenge of her brother's murderer. She must become a Hunter to finish her mission. Join her adventure with Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio in Hunter Exam! I don't know about the pairing. Possibly KurapikaXOC1 & KilluaXOC2
1. The Beginning

**Emilia: Umm... Hi?**  
**Camellia: *rolls eyes* Hi! I'm Camellia and this is Emilia, ^ ^ and this is our first story!**  
**Emilia: Ah yes... This story is about our OC's, adventure during Hunter Exam!**  
**Camellia: And guess what? They will meet the HxH cast! XDD**  
**Emilia+Camellia: ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Beginning:

*Sun Manor, Whale Island*

That morning, Yuki was sitting on her bed, she was 15 now, she wearing a pair of jeans, brocade Mandarin Top with black and white Sakura pattern and gold stripes, and tie her long platinum hair into a ponytail with white ribbon. She was thinking about her beloved little sister, Nami. _'What if she doesn't back? What if she being kidnapped? What if she died? What if. . .'_

While zooning out, the door opened, revealed a 20 years old woman. She has long, silky platinum hair, and ocean blue eyes. The figure walked to depressed Yuki. She knows that Yuki loves her little sister, and she knows that without her little sister, it will break her heart. "Go."

Yuki turned to see her older sister, "Oh, Sachi Nee-chan, since when you've been here?" she said it emotionlessly. Sachi sighed, _'She hopeless…'_"Go…" She said it again.

"Go where?" still, no emotion to show,

"To the Hunter Exam."

"Why?"

Sachi now irritated to her little sister behavior. "You worrying about her, don't you?"

". . ."

"Go, you'll be able to catch her if you go now."

She opened her mouth but she quickly shut it when another figure came to the room. "Mother!" they said simultaneously almost yelling at her, the figure smiled and said "Yuki, I and your Father already discussed it, you can go to Hunter Exam." she held her hand to shut her daughters and continued.

"Beside, this is not a request, this is YOUR new mission." Sachi grinned, while Yuki's jaw dropped. "Protect your sister with any force if needed and if you can, get the Hunter Liscense" "Now, go!" Yuki stood, nodding. Immediately, She rushed to her bagpack, packing her stuff: they were twin swords, 10 throwing knives, dagger, medicine, Nami's hidden blades (since Nami forgot to bring it to the Hunter Exam), cell phone, extra clothes, and her silver whip.

"I'm done" quickly, Yuki grabbed her original sword, wear her boot and her's assassin cloak.

Her assassin cloak is a Black Wool Cloak, the cloak is completely lined and it has a full hood. Closes at front there's a large silver Clasp in "A" shape.

**(A/N: Do you know the "A" symbol in Assassin's Creed? That's it folks! :3 )**

She started to jump out from the window and landed safely on the ground. After that, Sachi ran to the window and shouted as she threw a weapon to Yuki.

"OI! Don't forget this!"

Yuki looked up and caught it with her right hand, "Arigatou, Sachi Nee-chan! Goodbye Mother, Sachi Neechan" "Be careful! We'll miss you!" She nodded as she ran to the harbor, she pulled her hood on her head for not being mock as a girl, she hates it when people insult her gender without knowing her.

*The City*

As she almost reached the harbor, she heard a yell.

"THIEF!" a man yelled.

She turned as she saw a glimpse of a tall man in dark-blue suit ran, and stare at the little boy in green suit who's talked and chased him, she raised an eyebrow.

**WHACK!**

_'Now what?'_ she turned to see a boy(or a girl) threw his/her fork to a spider on his table. Yuki shook her head and started to walk to the Ship.

*At the Ship*

'_Just like I thought'_ She sighed. There were bunch of men, not girls of course. She found an empty spot at the deck and walked to it, sat and began to put her headphone on, plugged it to her MP3, and listened to random music.

LATER…

"CAPTAIN! WAIT FOR US!" She heard a familiar yell and turned to saw a boy in green suit and a tall man she met before. They were swinging in the sky and landed on the deck, beside her.

"Oh, sorry, did we scare you?" the little boy asked.

Yuki shook her head, "Alright then! I'm Gon, and this is Leorio!" Gon pointed at himself and then to the tall man "Nice to meet you" Leorio said but was disturbed by Gon "What's your name?" he held a hand to her for shake.

Yuki shook his hand "I'm Yuki." he nodded and flashed a smile to her "It's nice to meet you, Yuki." Gon said as he walked to the bowsprit of the Ship, sat on it, and began to fishing.

'_What an interesting boy.'_ She thought.

She began to felt boringness slowly came to her and,

"Captain!" Gon called. "The Sea Cranes say that there's a storm coming to us. A big one!" Gon said to the Captain as he 'listening' to the Sea Cranes. _'Very interesting indeed.'_

LATER…

The storm hit, and it was a big one_. 'Who is this kid anyway?'_ inside the cabin the items sprang around, Yuki was dodging the apple while Gon rode the barrel as it rolled from side to side. Then there was a blond boy/girl from before, he/she was sleeping on a hammock. Suddenly, the main mast was struck by lightning and then it started to glowing, Gon, Leorio, and the blond boy/girl ran outside and Yuki followed them silently…

* * *

"You want me to tell you what my name is?"

"Yeah I do." The captain replied.

"My name's Gon!" Gon said happily.

"I'm Kurapika." From his voice, Yuki presumed he was a boy.

"I'm Yuki."

"And I'm, Leorio."

The Captain nodded then asked another question. "And why do you want to become Hunters?"

"Why would we tell you our reason-" Leorio stated, but was cut off (_again_) by Gon "My Father is a Hunter, I want to know what it's like." "Hey Gon! Don't answer to this question, okay!" "Why? It's not a secret." Gon said innocently.

Then,

"I agree with you, Leorio" said Kurapika, Leorio looked pissed. "Hey, boy, where's your manners? Call me Leorio-san!" but Kurapika ignored him. "My reason for becoming a Hunter is too personal." "Hey! Did you hear me-" "That's why I don't feel like to answer your question now." Leorio looked mad.

'_Good reason.'_ Yuki thought.

"Is that so? How about you?" Captain turned to Yuki. She thought about her reason for a while and said "This is my new mission, I must protect my sister from getting killed and catch up with her before it's too late." She said blankly, _'Sorry, I have to half lie to you, Captain, I have more reason.'_ Captain nodded as he turned to Leorio and Kurapika.

"If the two of you won't answer my question, then you will have to leave this Ship."

"What?" they said simultaneously, looking at the Captain.

"You still don't get it do you?" the Captain sighed "The Hunter Exam has already begun. It started the moment you set foot on this Ship." He said.

"So you may want to answer my question."

"I'm the only survivor of Kurta Clan."

"Four years ago all of my people were massacred by Genei Ryodan. And I am determined to have my revenge."

Yuki widened her eyes a little when she heard Genei Ryodan.

"And that's why you want to become a Hunter" The captain mused.

Kurapika nodded.

"The Phantom Troupe has a Class A bounty on them. Even the most experienced Hunters won't go after them. It could cost you your life."

"I don't fear death. But what I fear most is that one day my rage will eventually fade away."

Captain nodded, "And what's your reason?"

Leorio started "My reason is. MONEY!" "If you become a Hunter then you can get rich instantly!"

'_Really?'_

"I wonder if you could buy yourself some class Leorio." Leorio suddenly froze in anger, there's an anger mark on his head "I had enough." he spat "You Kurta Clan are a bunch of dirty half-wits who know nothing about manners." he said darkly as he walked out from the room.

Kurapika immediately lost his temper "Take it back!" Leorio turned "ENOUGH! Let's go"

"Sure…" Then, Kurapika followed silently behind him.

"Hey! Come back here!" The Captain yelled.

"Don't stop them Captain." Gon said, "My Aunt Mito used to tell me, 'If you want to get to know someone, start by finding out what makes them angry.' Whatever they're fighting about, it must be important."

Yuki nodded.

"But we're in the crisis situation." Captain sighed "Leave them, we'll help you with the Ship. Right, Yuki?" said Gon.

"Alright" She answered with a sigh "But first," She started to walk out to the deck, an evil smirk playing behind her hood "I want to see some fight."

* * *

**Emilia: So... How is it?**  
**Camellia: Boring? Entertaining? Good? **_**Epic**_**?**  
**Emilia: Please review to tell us how is it!**  
**Camellia: Review is LOVE!**

**BYE!**


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**Emilia: CHAPTER 2 AT LAST! XD**  
**Camellia: Hooray!**  
**Yuki: Can you shut it! *cover ear***  
**Emilia: Umm... How did you get here?**  
**Yuki: The door was open -_-"**  
**Camellia: *close the door* Alright then! Here's the chapter!**  
**Yuki: And the disclaime-**  
**Nami: They don't own HxH! They just own their OCs! Including me!**  
**Camellia: I already closed the door.. Now HOW did you get here?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Adventure Begins!

*At the Deck*

Yuki was sat on the corner of the deck, Leorio and Kurapika wasn't fight yet. They're talking about something, but she didn't hear because of the sound of wave and the wind. Then, they take out their weapon: Leorio has a pocket knife and Kurapika holding his bokken sword.

When they began to move, a sailor being thrown over the ship.

'_Poor soul' _She still emotionless until.

.

.

GON JUMPED FROM THE SHIP TO CATCH THE FALLING SAILOR!

Her eyes twitched, how could he doing that kind of VERY stupid action?

The good news is, he caught the sailor. The bad news is, _he was falling as well_. She started to run to Gon, she know it was too late. But luckily, Leorio and Kurapika ran to Gon and grabbed his ankles.

**(A/N: we're going to change this part, beware XD)**

The ship began to shake _'Mother of Nature hates them.'_ Kurapika and Leorio loosened their grip and began to falling as well. Yuki sweatdropped, she quickly opened her bag and grabbed her silver whip.

She flicked her whip professionally to the falling boys and it caught the sailor's wrist and in one swift move, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and the sailor landed on the deck. She looked at the sailor's wrist; there was a red mark on it. _'Oops, I think I pulled it too strong.'_ She walked away from them. _'I'm just doing it to Gon, he's special, thought.'_

*Morning*

Yuki walked around the deck and found Gon being scolded by Leorio and Kurapika. She didn't hear the whole conversation but knew what Gon said:

"But you save me."

Yuki twitched.

'_What kind of excuse is that?'_ but let it drop. Then, Leorio and Kurapika already forgave each other.

Suddenly, Captain walked out and said that four of them pass. The Captain showed them that the fastest way to Zaban City is go to the tree at the top of the hill.

*The Harbor*

"So…" Yuki broke the silence, "Where are you going, Gon?" she asked Gon.

Gon tilted his head and answered cheerfully as he pointed at the hill, "To that tree of course!"

Behind them there's a forest, then a hill, with a tree on the top.

She nodded and turned to Kurapika and Leorio, "And you two?"

"I'm going with Gon. I'm curious about that hill." Kurapika answered first.

Leorio stated "What? You're going to that hill too? Why don't we take the bus way instead of walking to that hill?"

"I already said it that I'm curious." Leorio frowned and turned to Yuki, "Yuki, you with me?" Yuki sighed, "I think I'm with Gon. Besides, I trust Captain more than you." She finished it with an air quotes.

"WHAT?"

She raised her hand in surrender, "Geez, don't be such that noisy you know. You don't realize, don't you? It's a trap" She said as she closed her eyes. Leorio stared at her for a while and said "Alright then, I'll go by myself. It's nice to meet you all! Bye!" Then, he started to walked away. The other just nodded and waved at him.

*In the Forest*

Not so long enough, Leorio came by and said that the bus is a trap. "I told you it's a trap." said Yuki, shrugged. "Hehe… Sorry." Leorio said and chuckled nervously.

"At least you're save now." said Gon happily.

They continued their journey until they reached an abandoned city. "You hear that too, Gon?" Kurapika asked. Gon nodded. "What? Hear what?" asked Leorio dumbfounded. "Breathing." "And clothes rustling." Yuki nodded, "And the auras feel uneasy, they're trying to hide."

Then, an old woman came to them. Behind her there was a swarm of people with a mask on their face.

"Congratulations." she said. "You want to go to that tree right Then you must play 'The Quiz of Two Answers'!" she cried.

They all sweat dropped, but the old woman continued.

"I will ask you a question. You will have two answers, 1 and 2."

"I'm not very good at quizzes." Gon admitted.

"Also, only one answer will be accepted." The old woman added.

"What? Only one of us can answer?" Leorio cried.

Leorio pointed to Kurapika "So if he gets it wrong, then we're all disqualified!"

Kurapika sighed "Not likely. It's more probable if you answer incorrectly."

"Pardon me, but I'll go first." A voice said behind them.

They all turned to see an orange haired man.

"Oh?" The old woman replied. "You wish to go first?"

"Yeah I don't want to be counted as a part of their group. I don't want to be disqualified with them. So, I'll go first."

"Do you accept this?" The woman asked the four of them, they nodded. _'It's a good opportunity to know what kind of question is that.'_

"Alright, here's your question: Your mother and your wife have been captured by demons. You can only save one of them. Would you save 1. Your mother. Or 2. Your wife?"

'_WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!'_ Yuki blinked in confusion.

"One." the orange haired man answered.

"Why One?"

"Because you only have one mother in the world, but you can always get another wife."

The old woman and the masked people rounded and discussed something. The woman turned and said "You may pass."

Leorio cried "What kind of question is that!" Kurapika called him "Leorio.." before being shut by the old woman "No talking from now! Or you'll be disqualified!"

Silence. . .

"Now, your question is this: Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, and you can only save one. Would you save 1. Your son. Or 2. Your daughter?"

Leorio gritted his teeth. "I'll count to 5, then you say your answer." she added.

"Five."

Leorio grabbed a stick nearby and started to swung it several times.

"Four."

"Three."

Leorio aimed the stick to the old woman.

"Two."

"One."

Leorio charged to the old woman and almost hit her if Kurapika didn't block his attack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T STOP ME! SHE'S CRAZY!" "Calm down Leorio!" Kurapika tried to calm him but failed. "WHY? WHICH SIDE ARE YOU!" he cried. "Stop it Leorio! We pass!"

. . .

"Huh?" He asked dumbfounded.

"We pass." Kurapika repeat it again.

He started to explain "The quiz has no right answer. The only rule was that we have to answer 1 or 2. But we can't answer. So the solution is silence."

"B-but how? I mean that guy is pass!"

"But they're not saying that he's right." He corrected.

Then, the masked people led them to the secret tunnel. The tunnel was dark and there's a narrow ray of light at the end of the tunnel.

Before they step in, Leorio apologized to the old woman. "No need to apologize." She smiled. "The reason I took this job is because I wanted to meet people like you."

Then, they entered the tunnel.

**RING!**

Yuki's phone rang. She looked at the call ID.

'_Nami.'_

*EXTRA*

A hooded 11 years old girl walked to the room, she didn't know where is it but the last time she remembered is she coming to the restaurant and ordered a steak, grilled over the low fire. And the maid led her to this room. She sat on the chair and realized that this room is an elevator in disguised. She began to feel the boredom fill the room.

She was wearing a Black Wool Short Cape, with arm slits and collar. Closes at front there's a 3 large silver clasps in "A" shape. Behind her hood, she was wearing a plain black T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Pfft!" She blew her silver bangs out of her face but failed. Then she tried to pull her bangs behind her ear, revealing her ocean blue eyes. _'I wonder what Yuki Nee-chan doing now.'_ She took her cellphone from her backpack and dialed Yuki's phone number.

. . .

The ringing stopped.

"Hello?" came a soft voice from the other end of the phone. "Nee-chan!" She exclaimed happily. "Nami! Can you at least talking normally instead of yelling like that?" But she ignored it. "How are you? I'm bored." she said.

Came a reply "I'm fine thank you, try to listen a music or do something, I'm busy alright?" Her face turned into a pout as if like she talking to her sister right now. "Don't pout." She grinned "How do you know that I'm pouting right now?" "It's obvious, isn't it huh? You always pouted when I ignore you or when you don't get what you want" her sister replied with a sigh. "Now, what do you want?"

Nami grinned, "I'm just wanted to say hello to my Nee-chan, can't I?"

"Nope, did I say that I'm busy right now?"

She pouted, _again_. "I'm gonna hang up for now alright? Good luck!" Nami shocked, she just want to talk to her sister, "Wa-wait!-"

"Bye"

Then, she hung up.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a dark room with pipes around them. She looked amused a little then a short man with a potato head came to her and gave her a pin.

Her number was 100.

Nami walked around a little and spotted a silver haired boy. Without hesitating, she ran to the boy.

"KILLUA!"

* * *

**Camellia: How is it?**  
**Emilia: A little boring thought, but we promise that this story is getting better when they came to the Hunter Exam!**  
**Camellia+Emilia: Please R&R~ *ultimate puppy eyes***

**Emilia: And thank you for review! We will reply it now!**

**MizunaRaira:**  
**Thank you for the review! xD saya ga hebat kok xD ga kayak Mizuna! ficnya banyak yang review :3**

**karikazuka:**  
**I'm genius? You're genius too! Thank you! You know who's my partner :P**

**xxxHunter-Girlxxx:**  
**You like it? :D Thank you XD yes, you're right :D, this is a little boring. But we promise that the story is getting better next chapter! We planning putting the second OC at the fourth chapter, but when we read your review, we want to put her in this chapter! XD Thank you for your review! XD**

**Amica-mica:**  
**Thank you for reviewing our story! Well, we admit that our story is similiar to "The Lost Night" but we make this story from our imagination! It's original :D haha.. But thank you for you review :DD**

**Arilys:**  
**Thank you! XD haha yes, Yuki IS ARMED and DANGEROUS! XD It was good? OMG Thank you! :D**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ITS WARMS OUR HEARTS!**

**P.S: Thank you for DarkBlackLight for correcting our grammar! :)  
**


	3. Kiriko and Laxative

**Emilia: WE . ARE . BACK! XD**  
**Camellia: Sorry we late this time TT^TT  
Emilia: Well, the thing is: We don't have any idea for this chapter before, but, we came with the good idea *I think* after we thought for a while ^^"  
Camellia: Yeah.. And the disclaimer is.. Go on Nami~**  
**Nami: They don't own Hunter X Hunter! They just own their OCs! XD  
Camellia: Ah yes, and one more thing! We think you should reread the first and second chapter again *please don't kill us* because we *just* added the detail of Yuki's and Nami's clothes. That's all!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Kiriko/Laxative!

*Secret Tunnel*

Yuki sighed as she hung up the phone. She noticed that Leorio and Kurapika stared at her with a weird look. She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

They shook their head and continued to walk away, leaving Yuki confused behind them.

"I think I just heard 'Nee-chan' thing…" Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

"Me too…" he said facing forward.

*Swamp*

After walking for hours, they came to the swamp and found a small rowboat. After examine the small rowboat was safe, they climbed in. Kurapika and Gon were rowing and Yuki sat next to Leorio.

Leorio started to praise himself how brave he was and how he will be useful when he become a Hunter while Kurapika and Gon just looking at each other. Yuki felt an aura behind her and turned, she saw a monster, with dark slimy skin and dark eyes.

The monster stared at them and began to chased them. Leorio cried and shoved Gon and Kurapika, he began to rowing faster than a normal human can do. Then, they crashed into something and landed to the ground.

'_And he said that he's brave.'_

She stood up and dust off her cloak.

'_Oh well, at least we're safe now.'_

She spun her head and saw a sign in a different language. She went to it and examined it, then Kurapika came by. "These are markings from the ancient Sumi tribe, you can read it?" She asked him. He nodded, "I can, but there's a missing piece."

She nodded, then he said "I think it's about a warning of 'Magical Beast' to people who want to intrude."

"We should be going then."

*Navigator's House*

"So this is the house." Yuki said, staring at the wooden house. "Yeah, let's knock." Leorio said, then began to knock the door.

No answer.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Gon asked aloud.

Leorio continued to knock the door. "Let's open it." He turned the door knob. "It's open."

When the door opened, there was a couple who has been attacked by a beast. The beast looked at them, and attacked them immediately. The four of them dodged it and chased it.

"Leorio! Take care of the husband!" Kurapika said as they chased the beast.

"You can count on me!" Leorio yelled.

But it was too late, the beast already disappeared into the forest.

"Where is it?" Yuki asked.

"There!" Gon replied as he ran to it.

Soon, they chased the beast. Kurapika and Gon were leaping from branch to branch, while Yuki running silently on the ground. She brought out her silver whip, but before she can hit it, Gon already hit the beast with his pole, causing it to drop the wife.

Kurapika jumped down and caught the wife, landing safely on the ground.

"You okay, miss?" Yuki asked.

The wife nodded, "I'm okay, but my husband… Is he okay?" the wife put her hand up to Kurapika's cheek. As she reached up, her sleeve fell back, revealing a tattoo on her arm. Kurapika's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Leorio came out from the bushes.

"Leorio?" Kurapika said in suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"I already healed his arm, so I came here-" his voice was cut off by Kurapika who slammed his bokken into his head. Soon, Leorio began to transform into a beast.

"You, how'd you know I wasn't your friend?" The beast asked them and snickered.

Kurapika answered, "I told Leorio to stay with the husband, and he said 'You can count on me.' I don't think Leorio is the type to break his word." Kurapika turned his gaze on the creature, "I only hit you because you left the husband alone. That's all."

The beast just chuckled and disappeared into the wood.

"Oh no you don't." Yuki began to chase it through the wood.

When the beast turned, she managed to kick it on the head and tied her whip around it body.

"Hey, you're good!" the beast praised her.

"Thank you." She said. "You are Kiriko, aren't you-?"

Yuki word was cut off by a squeaky voice "Hey honey! Come here! I found something interesting!"

"Me too! Wait for me!" So the beast leaped, causing Yuki being dragged along, because her whip is still tying around the beast.

She found herself at the field; her whip is still tying around the beast.

She looked around and saw two beasts, admiring Gon because he can tell the different between them, and then admiring Yuki because of her combat skill.

Soon, Leorio and Kurapika joined them.

The wife, impressed because of Kurapika's knowledge of ancient symbols, and the husband to Leorio's kindness in treating the supposedly injured man.

"Congratulation, you four has passed. We will be your navigator for now" said the Kiriko. Yuki freed the Kiriko and apologized to it. "I'm sorry for the sudden attack." She bowed.

"It's okay." The Kiriko wave its hand. "It's been a years since I get hit on the head."

Then, the family transform into Kiriko. Gon, Kurapika, Yuki, and Leorio grabbed Kiriko's leg and flied to Zaban City.

***EXTRA***

"KILLUA!" the silver haired boy turned and saw a blur of white came to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Nami? What are you doing here?"

Nami raised her eyebrow. "What do you think I am? Of course I'm going to take Hunter Exam!"

Then, it clicked his mind.

_Flashback:_

Killua was walking to the door when her Mother stopped him. "Where are you going?" His mother asked him sternly. "Nowhere" he said. Then his mother grabbed him, Killua, who was very pissed stabbed his mother and walked out from the room. He was stopped by Milluki but he dodged him easily and stabbed him as well.

He grabbed his skateboard and then escaped from the 'hell hole'.

He was about to go when a shadow pinned him to the wall of Zebro's office.

"What the-" His sentence was cut off.

"I heard what happened at your 'home'."

Now Killua is ready to attack. "Don't stop me, I don't want to kill you… yet, Yuki."

"Who said I want to stop you, huh?" She said flatly, and released him.

"Huh? Then why?" Killua asked dumbfounded.

"Sachi Nee-chan has a request for you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "This request for you is to protect Nami, you know her don't you?"

"But what if I don't want to?" He smirked.

"Then I shall force you." Yuki narrowed her eyes. "How about I'll take your Kokorobokun, huh?" His smirk faded for a second, but recovered again. "Whatever! Take it! Burn it! I still can buy them anyway…" Yuki stared at his eyes, searching his weakness spot. "Then, how about I'll tell Nami that you l-"

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" He shouted immediately.

It's her turn to smirk now. "I was going to say that you _like_ her, but you've come with the perfect word, nee?" Her smirk turned into devilish smirk.

"Uh oh…"

At the end, the Zoldyck gave up and accepted her quest.

"No need to find her, she'll come to you anyway" Then, she walked away. Then stopped, "Ah yes, the reward is 2 million Jenny, is that enough?"

He nodded.

_Flashback End_

"Oi! Killua! Killua! KILLUA!" Nami yelled on his ear, forcing him to stop his thought.

"Huh? What? What did you say?" Killua turned his head to the girl.

"I was asking you why are you taking this Exam?" Nami sighed, then shook her head. "You know what? I think you should reduce your daydreaming thingy, it's your bad habit." She said while pointing at him.

But he ignored it. "I just want a challenge, that's all." He said, leaning against the wall. "You?"

Nami thought about a second then leaned against the wall as well "New mission." He nodded. "My new task required Hunter status, so, I'm going to take this Exam." She said as a fat man walked to them.

"Hello there!" Said the man.

Killua and Nami looked at each other and nodded, they decided to play _innocent_.

"Hi there, sir! Who are you?" Nami wave her hand to him and tilted her head to look at him.

Killua just looked at him blankly.

"I'm Tonpa, you both are rookies, aren't you?" Tonpa asked them.

"How did you know?" Killua raised an eyebrow.

"I've been failed 35 times, so I know who are the rookies or not."

Both of them sweatdropped.

_Silence . . ._

Before they could react Tonpa broke the silence. "So, how about a cheer to our meeting, huh?" He said as he took three cans of juice from his bag and offered them to Nami and Killua, who accepted them.

Then, Nami and Killua started to drank it. They sensed a weird taste.

_'Hmm… Poison.'_ She stared at Killua, who stared her back. _'It's no use.'_

Nami finished drank her _'juice'_ and looked at Tonpa innocently. "Thank you Tonpa!"

Tonpa just smile and walked away.

"That is…" Nami looked at Killua.

"A Laxative." He continued her sentence.

She nodded. _'Tonpa, you are so dead…'_

* * *

**Emilia+Camellia: Finish! XD And, uh... Killua is a bit OOC isn't he? O.o  
Yuki: I think so...  
Emilia: This is my room, so, go away =A= *kick Yuki out*  
Yuki: *dodge* It's okay, I'll do it myself *walk out from Emilia's room* By the way, R&R please~  
Camellia: Alright! And to people who reviews this story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WITHOUT YOU ALL, WE CAN'T MAKE THIS FAR! XD Thank you.._  
_**

**DarkBlackLight:  
Thank you for reviewing our story XD and yes, she IS Tsundere OwO. tapi hanya untuk orang yang baru dia kenal. Haha XD Nami unyu ya? XD Sayang banget saya ga bisa buat reaksinya Killua pas ketemu TTwTT gomen ne... Ah iya! Makasih ya udah betulin grammar kita :D we really appreciate it! Yuki sama Nami belum kenal Nen kok ^^ tapi kalo Yuki udah tau cuma belum belajar ^^v Thank you for reviewing this chapter :D  
**

**karikazuka:  
Sorry DX Iya, kita lupa betulin EYD ;w; sorry kak *sujud sujud* DX Yes, we will continue this XD Thank you!  
**

**xxxHunter-Girlxxx:  
You reviewing again XD thank you! Well, you see.. Nami is Killua's childhood friends :3 and Yuki "less cautious and a teensy bit more fun like" eh? Well, we'll think about that XDD thank you for your advice! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! XD  
**

**Sayuri-oneesan:  
Thank you for your review! XD We'll take your advice!  
**

******THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! ITS WARMS OUR HEARTS!**  


******P.S: Thank you to karikazuka & MizunaRaira for helping us to make this chapter! XD  
**


End file.
